


Driving license

by Kiryhara



Category: Gintama
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiryhara/pseuds/Kiryhara
Summary: Maybe things did not turn out as planned. Maybe something had to do with getting up with the left foot, having confused sugar with salt, meeting a black cat or even not having forwarded the prayer chain for the girl without the nose that Abuto had sent his.





	Driving license

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Here I leave you with this thing that came out after having been in a traffic of hell in the car with a friend.  
> Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Maybe things did not turn out as planned. Maybe something had to do with getting up with the left foot, having confused sugar with salt, meeting a black cat or even not having forwarded the prayer chain for the girl without the nose that Abuto had sent his. The thing was that Kamui was experiencing what could be classified as the worst day of his life. Or well, almost, if he stopped remembering the time Kagura, as a child, vomited him up after getting off a roller coaster at the amusement park. He stunk for weeks. Kagura's vomiting was not pleasant at all.

Okay, the day had not started so bad, because, after a summer full of mosquitoes and insufferable heat-was already immune to sunstroke-and hours that seemed to be enduring the desire to hang his instructor, Kamui, At age 19, he finally managed to get a driver's license. He scratched his forehead passing the test, but he did not care and, it seemed that the person who applied it either. Amen for that.

As soon as he got home he rubbed it on his father's bald face that had little faith in him-which was not for nothing, he had done the course about five times, but he never managed to pass it because, somehow, someone ended up going to the hospital because of him. His mother congratulated him with a warm smile.

He even passed it to Sougo all over his face when he saw it by chance at noon. He had achieved it first, the chestnut, and that was a winning bet that implied an invitation to eat everything he wanted. Okita's first reaction was, of course, to throw a tremendous kick that the vermilion eluded easily, to stop bothering him.

"The positive side is that you can go out and conquer the heart of the ladies with the roar of the engine." he had said the ruby-eyed one, mockingly. This time, the kick was kicked by Kamui, to which Sougo also reacted quickly, laughing in the process.

What the poor idiot did not know, and would not let him know, was that Kamui was going to have to settle for the moment with the abandoned scrap his father had in the garage. It was falling apart, the radio was making strange noises worthy of a horror movie and the horn was ... that thing did not even have a horn as far as it knew. But even so, you could drive. That was the important thing. Already, when he managed to generate more confidence-it was Kamui, no one trusted him at all, except for his Holy Mother-he would squeeze the bald one to let him drive the beautiful car; the new. And if not, there was always Abuto.

Until that time of the day, everything is fine. But then the breaking point arose.

"Kamui." the mentioned was lying on the couch, watching television, when his mother approached him. "Kagura has just arrived from the trip and your father has not arrived to pick her up. Gintoki can not bring her either. Could you go for it?"

He said yes because he was his mother, and he did not deny his mother anything.

Dusting the junk that was passed by car, and repeated as a mantra that the important thing is that you could drive. The jalopy did not show any apparent signs of going out as soon as he set it in motion, heading towards the institute where Kagura was in her first year of high school.

As soon as he arrived, he noticed another problem that ratchet possessed; he had to put all his strength and effort to the brake to stop. He nearly hit the glasses of Kagura's friends. But hey, as if that mattered to him in the first place.

"What about you ?!" The girl shouted at him as soon as she saw him. Shinpachi had a blank face, narrowly and was made porridge.

"Come up!" Kamui exclaimed, ignoring her and smiling at her as he always did. Not that he liked to have to go for her.

Kagura rolled her eyes and took her things. "Shinpachi comes with us." if he was going to die for getting on that device, she would take the black haired man with her. She was not willing to stand alone with her brother in hell

The car cracked suspiciously as soon as both boys got on. A sound like a door without lubricant-but it was not the car's doors. It was a sound that preceded misfortunes.

Bad signal.

"I better get off." Shinpachi felt that so-called self-preservation instinct. That thing narrowly and split in two.

"You stay." The vermilion girl gave him his best demon face. Then she went to look at his brother. "I thought you'd never pass the exam, I even thought we'd have to visit you in jail for killing the instructor." ja, as if it were she who had to travel half the world with serious murderous intentions towards a sullen instructor next to her.

Kamui didn't answer anything. If something was clear to him, it was that he had to keep his eyes straight ahead. He should not be distracted under any circumstances. But it seemed that Kagura did not understand such basic concepts as "not to distract the driver", because otherwise she would not have continued with her oral diarrhea accompanied by insults and untiring questions. He wanted to convince himself that he was comfortable driving and that he and the steering wheel were one. And yes, they would be one, since he was about to tear it off and slap it on the head of his sister if in the next five seconds she would not shut up.

"Kamui-san, are you okay?" The young man in the back seats has the courage to ask him.

Before Kamui could answer the glasses, yes, that was fine, Tarzan's scream appeared, a ghost walked in front of them and a black hole sucked the car, leaving them in a vacuum. Well, Kagura had shouted, a reckless old man had crossed the street without looking and they ended up in a traffic jam, which would be the same.

"Did you kill the old man?" Kagura asked, not quite knowing how her brother had eluded him, perhaps and he deserved that license, fucking reflexes he had.

"I wish." the vermilion muttered. But no, the old man was in perfect condition and was walking towards the store he needed while they stayed there, stuck.

"This looks like it will go long." Shinpachi commented to add fuel to the fire. If this was a test of patience, Kamui was about to fail.

Kagura then tried to open the door, but this one also seemed to be stuck. The other doors also experienced something similar. The eldest of the three present wanted to grab all-forcibly things always worked-but he reminded himself to handle his anger and stress. In addition, if it damaged the car even more, it would be left without transportation because it was the only thing that it had access to at the moment.

"Ahh, I'm roasting." The girl fanned herself with her hand. He had the window button at his fingertips, so he pressed it. And since it could not have been otherwise in that attempt of car, the button got stuck and with it, the movement of the window. "Ups ... " she said.

"This can not be worse." maybe Kamui must has kept his mouth shut.

A terribly hot breeze flooded the car and almost melted Kamui, Kagura and Shinpachi. Just a little more and the vermilion would say goodbye to his sanity. It was not long.

Then, what seemed to be a cockroach-of those that fly-came in through the window and gave Kagura just at that time, at that time and in that place to act like a child, when she never did. She shouted, waved his arms in a hysterical frenzy and tried to flee the insect in that confined space.

The only thing he managed to do with all her fuss was hit her older brother on the nose.

The cockroach left where it came from, after thanks to it, hell had broken loose. Shinpachi preferred to take off his glasses so as not to be a spectator of what was going on-and also so that they would not be damaged.

Both brothers, who shared a beautiful love relationship, clung to each other. Even the poor black-haired otaku received a nudge, namely how, from Kagura.

The traffic jam continued, however, as all kinds of cars kept crowding together like the legion of Otsuu's fan club-that nice Idol that Shinpachi so much idolized-protesting at the end of a horn because that ugly car was not moving. Between blows and kicks from the pair of brothers, the radio was turned on at a station where they were talking about the importance of preserving the panda ecosystem. The spectacles preferred to pay attention to that, ignoring the pair of destructive monsters and the endless beeps that were directed at them.

The next day, Kamui took the car to the place where it belonged: a junkyard. There he exchanged it for 50 free food coupons-that made him much happier and more serviceable. He had run out of his own car, yes, but he had Abuto's. I would see how to convince him to lend it to him.


End file.
